The invention relates to a method as well as a device for the additive manufacture of at least one region of a component.
A multiple number of methods and devices are known for the manufacture of individual component regions or complete components. In particular, additive or generative fabrication methods (so-called rapid manufacturing or rapid prototyping methods) are known, in which the component, which, for example, may involve a component of a turbomachine or of an aircraft engine is built up layer by layer or layer-wise. Predominantly metal components can be manufactured, for example, by laser-beam or electron-beam melting or sintering methods. In this case, at least one powder-form component material is first applied layer-wise onto a component platform in the region of a build-up and joining zone of the device. Subsequently, the component material is locally solidified layer-wise by introducing energy into the component material in the region of the build-up and joining zone by means of at least one high-energy beam, for example, an electron-beam or laser beam, whereby the component material is melted and/or sintered. The high-energy beam is controlled here depending on layer information for the respective component layer being manufactured. The layer information is usually produced from a 3D-CAD body of the component and subdivided into individual component layers. After solidifying, the component platform is lowered layer-wise by a pre-defined layer thickness. After this, the named steps are repeated up to the final fabrication of the desired component region or of the entire component.
The resulting material properties, however, greatly depend on the exposure parameters selected for the high-energy beam and the geometry of the component being manufactured. Therefore, in practice, different surface qualities frequently result for a component or a component region that is additively manufactured. Additionally, the angle of incidence of the high-energy beam is implicated, so that component regions that are at a distance relatively far from a radiation source and make necessary a large deflection of the high-energy beam frequently have a component quality that is different from component regions that lie directly underneath the radiation source.